


Love is Red, Like Blood

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sith Pureblood, Ziost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Theron knows he should be horrified. He isn't.
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love is Red, Like Blood

There's blood splattered across her chest and shoulders, and it still stains the vibroblade in her hand. Kovach's body is already cold, turned as gray as the rest of Ziost.

And Theron can't help but think how good she looks, decorated with the same crimson as her skin. “You going to kill me next?” he says.

She bares her teeth, and the gold studded into her flesh shifts at even that movement. “Not yet,” she says.

Under the circumstances, he’ll let that be enough.

This time.

Just, only this time.

Somehow, he doesn’t think the Director’s going to accept that.


End file.
